gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Verton
|image = |status =Alive |born =3007 |died = |mother = |father = |son = |daughter = |sister = |brother = |species =Human |gender =Male |race =Caucasian |height =2 Meters |hair =Jet Black |eye =Blue Cyan (when influenced by the Traveler) |level =31 |class =Warlock |subclass =Sunsinger |title =Slayer of Crota |factionaff = Future War Cult}} Biography Before the Collapse - Rebellion against the Fallen Verton was born in an unknown location on Earth. No records state who his parents were or what role he played during his early life. It is rumored that he tinkered with experiments in an abandoned bunker as a child. One experiment which Verton couldn't complete due to financial issues was codenamed "Exo." When he became an adult, he founded the Verton Laboratory, a scientific institute. It provided many technological expansions for humanity during the Golden Age and the dawn of the Collapse. During the collapse, the Fallen swarmed the Earth killing millions of its residents, humans. Verton, a researcher and intellectual, organized a rebellion using paramilitary forces to attack the Fallen. After a few successful ambushes and sabotages, the Fallen would not stand aside any longer. They sent an elite to kill Verton and end his rebellion, Riksis the Devil Archon. In the rebellion headquarters, as Verton planned more strategic maneuvers to attack the Fallen, Fallen dregs planted explosives. When the crackling sound of explosions set off throughout the headquarters, Verton immediately took cover in a secret compartment under the table. Fallen dregs and vandals swarmed the building, scavenging stolen intelligence and mercilessly killing anyone they could find. Riksis teleported from his skiff and walked through one of the giant holes in the wall. He slowly walked, every footstep firing fear and anxiety into the hearts of the survivors. Riksis tore off the door to the command room with his bare hands. Nobody was inside, however Riksis was an esteemed commander with several decades of experience. He knew exactly where to look to find his target. Riksis grabbed the edges of the table, and ripped it from the ground. Verton was revealed, as Riksis tore the table, he used his third arm to grab Verton by the collar. He looked into Verton's eyes, instilling fear into him. He then slammed him into a wall. The wall cracked, and Verton was pinned in by the crater of the wall. Riksis then readied his Shrapnel Launcher and fired a shot into Verton. The canisters tore through Verton's coat and exploded upon contact as shrapnel scraped through his skin, Verton let out one final breath as his life would be ended. A New Life - Guardian Ascendance When the Last City was created, the Traveler, shattered, broken, and crippled floated above this last establishment for the light. The Traveler, in a desperate attempt to preserve the light, created Ghosts. Portable, sentient machines with advanced technological capabilities, with the ability to revive the dead. As guardians discovered more relics and lost knowledge from the Golden Age, they uncovered the name of an elite scientist who provided considerable improvements in science and engineering. His name… Verton. A ghost was dispatched to resurrect Verton, it scoured through the wreckage of the Cosmodrome. Tirelessly scanning through the ruins of the ancient remains. Trying to find any trace of Verton's organic corpse. Finally after several hours of repeated searching, Ghost found the corpse of Verton. It charged a great surge of light and resurrected Verton with it. It levitated him, forming an orb around his stomach with rippling orbs of light orbiting it. The light now filled Verton, restoring his life, his eyes opened, bearing his cyan irises. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Destiny